4x07 Meredith
5 years ago Meredith's pov I was taught hunting by Damon. He came back to Mystic Falls. I was basically a vampire slayer. THat's why I'm not afraid to take care of my self and other people. I met Damon outside my job one day. I just heard my brothger Christian trying to set me up on a blind date. I wanted to make an exuse of why I can't go. "I'm really sorry Christian. I know you planed really hard to set up this blind date. But i just have to much to do. I still haven't eaten. No I know. It's nothing to worry about. Yeah see you later. Love you." I said. Then I went straight to my car. First I opened my car. Nothing was there. I saw a vampire. He was feeding on my friend. I kicked the vampire in the shin. Then I saw he didn't kill him. "You didn't kill him." I said. "No I didn't. I was just going to get a snack." He said. "But he didn't do anything." I said. "Vampires have to feed on humans or they will starve." He said. "Not nessesarly a vampire can choose wheather or not they want to feed human blood from the vain or from the blood bag." I said. "Some vampires choose to feed from the vein." He said. "Like you." I said. "They are also many out there who do the same." He said. "I'm sorry i thought all vampires kill inncent people." I said. "You shouldn't think that way." He said. "That's what the council believes that every vampires a predator tot he town." I said. "And I'm very ceratin that's what you believe too." He said. Then he started to walk away. I remembered him from the council. "I saw you at one of the council meetings. You're Damon Salvatore." I said. "Yeah I remember you. You're Meredtih Fell." He said. "Yes." I said. "What are you doing outside by yourself?" He asked. "Oh just heading home from work." I said. "I heard you talking to your brother about a blind date that you were trying to get out of. Why?" He asked. "I don't know. I guess I'm afraid of geting hurt. I had bad realationship back in highschool that I'm still hurt about." I said. "I just want to feel powerful. I don't want to feel helpless." I said. "If you want to feel powerful. Then I can teach you." He said. 'You can like you wouldn't mind." I said. "No i wouldn't. I think you have the potential." He said. Meredith's pov Present Damon and I are alone. Elena decided to work on the miss mystic falls. It was just us. He said that that he would continue to teach me. It reminded me of what he did for me five years ago. He wanted to invite Caroline.m He said that she's only eight months older than me. She helped with so many things. She said she knew how it felt. But she didn't know how to handle a half human. Caroline said ashe's proud of Damon for helping me. She also said why he din't tell Stefan. I knew she would probably would tell him. Since she has goood realationship with him. She would tell Stefan. Meredith 5 years ago He told me to go to his house. I rang the door bell. He answered it. Then we went ouside in the woods. He brought me a bow and arrow. I adjusted. I started my bow and arrow. I did it perfectly. He told me I should throw a grenade. He handed me a grenade. I threw it. Then I was done. He told me that we should celebrate. at the mystic grill. We were at mystic grill. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked. "Yeah I have abrother." I said. "Are you close?" He asked. "Yeah e literally calls me for a blind date." I said. "You didn't know I had a brother did you?" I asked. "No it's not that. I need to to tell you something." He said. "What?" I asked. "Your brother Cristian. You know Klaus. The Orginal vampire." He said. "no but continue." I said. "He's got your brother." He said. "Klaus has my brother. Wait how do you know. You saw him." I said. "I heard one of my friends they saw him and he kind of looks like you. I remember you said that you had a brother. He's not well Meredih. Klaus kidnapped him because he's a vampire." He said. "What? My brother's a vampire. We have to save him if he is." I said. "Yes but I have to go with you." He said. "I can handle myself. You saw me out there. You know I have the potential." I said. "Yes you do." He said. Mean while Damon and I worked out a plan to save my brother. We were outside Klaus's house. He told me to stay until he gave me the signal. When he gave me the signal I went in. I found my brother. I hugged him. "Oh my god what did they do you?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Why are you here? He could've killed you." He said. "Ofcourse I came to look for you. It's my job to protect you." I said. "I love you." He said. "Shh sh. they can hear. I have to get you out of here." I said. "Ofcourse I came